etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Equine (Horses)
Horse Etan had apparently liked what the gods had done by creating varying humanoids, and seems to have done the same with horses, with horses being comparable to humans while each other race of the Sator seems to have a mount created specifically for it. However, most riders of each race tend to ride horses, as the elemental equines are all quite rare. Cavello }} Cavalli are the steed of the seas. They are amphibious and have both fins and hooves and stand 16 hands tall. Their scales range across the spectrum but are usually blue or green. Because of their amphibious nature, they are the favored mount of the Saquan. Their strong backs allow them to act as pack animals, carrying trade goods over land and sea. Unlike any other equine, a wild cavallo will calmly walk up to a person. They are quite trusting and gentle, making them unappealing to sporty hunters. Because of their gentle nature as well as their love for water, they are said to be Etan's gift for Glaile. Frulbraut }} Frulbraut are the steed of the earth. They stand 10 hands tall and have wooly white or brown coats, massively broad shoulders, and huge horns like those of a ram. Its mouth is like that of a wolf, lined with sharp, predatory teeth, unlike the herbivorous Cavallo, Horse, Pegasus, and Unicorn, or the omnivorous Pferd. It is stout, stubborn, and strong, yet quick, making them a fantastic favored steed of the Dwarves, who claim they are tribute from Etan to Ogden, not just because of their dwarf-like attitude or their cave-dwelling nature, but also because even they are bearded. They are excellent cave-dwellers, being able to live with little sunlight and capable of digging. The Dwarves usually make a good amount of gold trading their wool to the Khin to provide them with warm clothes. Pegasus }} Pegasi are the steeds of air and said to be a tribute to Ardel. They are the favored mount of Elves. They stand at 14 hands and usually range in the lower weights for average horses at about 840 lbs, due to their partially hollow skeletal structure that allows flight. Pferd }} Pferde are the horse of fire, and often misunderstood due to their appearance and dangerous strength. A Pferd has a smooth black coat with an irridecent yellow and red mane and tail, meaning that depending on how the light shines on it, it will change color. It stands at 19 hands on average. It is quite well balanced, able to climb rocks like a goat. It's personality is similar to that of a Pit Bull, acting as a very loyal guard to its owner. Because of their passionate nature and their adept ability to traverse mountains, they are naturally the favored steed of the Khin, who claim that they were made as a present for Faris. Most non-Khin confuse these horses for Nightmares, Skoros' mockery of the Elemental Equines. Unicorn }} While unicorns are not based off of an element, they are Etan's response to Halflings. They are the smallest steed, standing at 8.5 hands, making them impossible for a human to ride. Outside of Halflings, few people seem to have the patience and luck to train a wild unicorn. Nightmare }} Nightmares are Skoros' response to Etan's "Equines of the Elements." Aside from Frulbraut, they are the only carnivorous steed. They stand at 16 hands and their coat and mane are entirely pitch black. Nightmares are ruthless and no one has managed to tame one yet. It's assumed that they cannot be tamed, even by the sentient creations of the Dark Lords. Herds of these beasts are wise to avoid. Because they were created by Skoros, the forest folk despise these beings, especially since they were created as a joke against Etan. Category:Creatures